Elemental Prompts
by KungFuSchildi
Summary: 10 Oneshots oder Drabbles mit dem Thema eines "Elemental" Prompts. Da wären zum Beispiel: Matsch, Feuer, Kupfer, Meer etc. Fast alle werden von Fili und Kili handeln, wobei auch andere Charaktere aus dem Hobbit vorkommen. Zeitlich gesehen, spielen sie vor, während und nach den Ereignissen im Buch/Film.
1. 1 Matsch

**A/N** Hey, ich habe eine 10 Prompt Liste mit dem Thema "Elemental" behandelt. Es sind eigentlich alles Oneshots oder Drabbles, wobei ich Oneshots wesentlich einfacher zu schreiben finde. Die Geschichten handeln vermutlich fast alle von Fili und Kili, wobei auch andere Charaktere aus dem Hobbit auftauchen werden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel Spaß :)

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Tolkien, ich verwende lediglich seine Figuren und Orte. Vielen Dank, Tolkien ;)

* * *

><p><span>Matsch<span>

Fili und Kili waren auf Jagd. Mal wieder. Also, nicht das sie ein Problem damit hätten, aber sie waren nun schon so lange unterwegs ohne irgendetwas zu finden. Es schien, als ob jedes Reh, jeder Hirsch oder sonst etwas Essbares verschwunden war. Und dazu regnete es.

Der Wald bot keinen Schutz davor, der Regen strömte in silbrigen Fäden herab, tropfte auf Blätter und den mittlerweile schon ganz aufgeweichten Waldboden.

„Komm, suchen wir uns einen zumindest halbwegs trockenen Unterschlupf", schlug Fili seinem kleinen Bruder Kili vor. Dieser hatte sich eben einige Tierspuren angesehen, aber sie waren zu alt, um ihnen zu etwas zu nützen.

„Trocken? Viel Spaß beim Suchen. Hier ist doch nichts mehr trocken!"

„Egal, alles ist besser als hier weiter im Matsch rum zu laufen", grummelte Fili. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Jagd. Aber sie mussten etwas zu essen mit nach hause bringen. Der Winter kam bald, und sonst könnte es sehr ungemütlich für ihre kleine Familie werden.

„Okay, gehen wir". Kili stand auf, doch noch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte viel er mit einem sumpfigen Geräusch hin. Dort wo er stand – oder besser: dort wo er lag, hatte sich der Waldboden in eine einzige große Matschpütze verwandelt.

Fili konnte nicht anders. Er musste los prusten. Sein Bruder sah zu komisch aus. Er war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Matsch und Erde beschmiert, seine Haare waren nass und in ihnen klebten Blätter und kleine Äste. Kili sah an sich herunter. Er verstand, wieso Fili so sehr lachen musste. Er sah aus wie ein Erdmonster.

Na warte, dachte Kili, dich kriege ich noch.

Und mit einem wilden Johlen sprang er auf und warf Fili um, welcher natürlich auch im Schlamm landete.

Fili lachte immer noch so sehr, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. In seinem verteidigungslosen Zustand, wurde er solange von Kili mit Erde beschmiert, bis er wieder zu Besinnung kam. Fili grinste und stieß seinen Bruder von sich weg.

Das würde Rache geben, dachte sich Fili noch mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. Die beiden „prügelten" sich im Schlamm, bis sie ganz und gar mit Erde bedeckt waren.

Sie lächelten wie kleine Kinder und hatten unglaublich viel Spaß gehabt, die trübsinnige Stimmung von den letzten Tagen war vergessen. Ihnen würde schon noch etwas einfallen, wie sie Essen für den Winter bekommen würden.

Jetzt müssten sie eigentlich erstmal aus den nassen Sachen raus, aber bevor einer von den Brüdern noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen konnte, lagen sie schon wieder am Boden und wiederholten ihr Spiel von eben noch einmal. Sie würden wohl noch eine Zeit brauchen, bis sie so erfahrene (oder eher ernste) Krieger sein würden wie ihr Onkel Thorin.


	2. 2 Meer

Meer

„Es ist so riesig", flüsterte Kili erschrocken seinem großen Bruder zu.

„Stimmt, und es bewegt sich so unvorhersehbar"

„Was tun wir, wenn es uns angreift?", fragte Kili mit großen Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist uns ein überlegener Gegner. Wir hätten vermutlich keine Chance gegen es", antwortete der ältere Zwerg düster. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seine Gegner nicht zu kennen. _Kenne was du besiegen möchtest, _hatte ihn ihr Onkel Thorin immer gelehrt. Ein Glück, dass ihr Onkel auch heute bei ihnen war.

„Onkel, wie bekämpft man so etwas?"

„Diesen Gegner kannst du nicht besiegen". Fili und Kili starrten Thorin erschrocken an.

„Es ist unbesiegbar?", flüsterte Fili mit belegter Stimme. Wenn selbst sein Onkel Thorin Eichenschild, der König unter dem Berge das sagte…

„Es muss sehr mächtig sein", überlegte Kili beinahe andächtig. Er hatte seine Angst kurz vergessen und sah sich das riesige, sich langsam bewegende Ding noch einmal genauer an. Es hatte viele verschiedene Farben, von blau über grün bis schwarz und schimmerte in der Sonne.

„Das ist es auf jeden Fall, mein Junge. Und es ist nicht unbesiegbar, es ist einfach etwas, gegen das man nicht ankämpfen kann. Man kämpft ja auch nicht gegen den Wind oder gegen Gestein"

„Was ist es denn dann, Onkel?", fragte Fili wissbegierig. Es könnte ja sein, dass es doch irgendwann mal beschließen sollte, ihn und seinen kleinen Bruder anzugreifen.

„Es ist das Meer", antwortete Thorin mit einem Lächeln.

„Das Meer", echoten seine Neffen gleichzeitig. Sofort danach kam auch schon die erste Frage, über ihr neu erlerntes Wort. „Was ist das Meer?", wollten beide Kinder wissen.

„Das Meer besteht nur aus Wasser", tat ihnen Thorin den Gefallen, „aber man kann es nicht trinken, denn es schmeckt salzig – "

Thorin wurde von Kili unterbrochen, denn diesem war soeben eine Erkenntnis gekommen. „So verteidigt es sich also? Falls man es austrinken möchte, schmeckt es gar nicht. Es ist ganz schön schlau, oder?"

„Schhh! Onkel war noch nicht fertig!"

Thorin erzählte einfach weiter, ohne sich von seinen Neffen irritieren zu lassen. Er war es gewohnt, und Fili und Kili wussten auch, dass er sich nicht wiederholen würde. „Das Meer ist außerdem noch riesengroß und umschießt alles Land"

„Das heißt wir wohnen auf einer Insel?", fragte Kili aufgeregt. Das wäre ja etwas ganz neues für ihn. Es müsste eine riesige Insel sein. Viel größer als, die im Waldsee. Aber der Waldsee war ja auch nicht so groß wie das Meer.

„Psst, Kili. Ich will wissen, was Onkel Thorin noch über das Meer zu erzählen hat!"

„Okay, ich bin jetzt still", erwiderte Kili zerknirscht. Der kleine Zwerg sah zu Boden und hatte das Gefühl, niemandem wären seine Ansichten wichtig.

„Gut, dann kann ich jetzt weiter machen", sagte Thorin, „Also, das Meer ist außerdem wichtig für den Handel. Auf ihm fahren viele Schiffe und bringen Waren von Hafen zu Hafen. Es ist oft ein sehr viel schnellerer Weg als über Land und man kann so auch viel mehr transportieren".

Kili sah so aus, als ob er kurz davor wäre Thorin zu unterbrechen, doch ein Blick von seinem Bruder hielt ihn zurück. Fili wollte die Geschichte jetzt _endlich_ zu ende hören.

„Am Ende vom Meer, genau auf der anderen Seite, wohnen die Valar. Sie sind Verwandte der Elben und unsterblich. Elben segeln manchmal zu ihnen und kommen dann nicht zurück oder so. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass weiß ich nicht genau. Die Geschichte der Elben hat mich nie sonderlich interessiert". Thorin machte hier eine kurze Pause und sah seine Neffen an.

Sie standen mit ihm an einem weiten, leeren Strand und sahen auf das Meer hinaus. Sie waren immer so neugierig, wenn er ihnen etwas neues erzählte oder sie etwas Unbekanntes entdeckten.

„War das alles, Onkel? Was macht das Meer wenn es wütend ist oder geärgert wird?", fragte Fili jetzt seinen Onkel. Er hatte extra darauf gewartet, bis Thorin eine Pause gemacht hatte. Schließlich war er schon 8 und wusste wie man sich zu benehmen hatte. Er blickte auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinunter. Kili wusste das noch nicht. Nachdem ihr Onkel geendet hatte, setzte sich Kili in den Sand und fing an zu spielen.

Fili sah Thorin erwartungsvoll an. „Und?"

„Wenn das Meer wütend ist, schlägt es ganz hohe Wellen und überflutet ganze Landstriche. Es kann bei einem Sturm sehr wütend werden und dann ist es auch sehr gefährlich in seiner Nähe zu sein"

Fili nickte, so etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. Wenn Wind wütend war, konnte er ja auch ganz schön gefährlich werden.

„Onkel Thorin!", rief Kili mit seiner hohen Kinderstimme. Er wollte die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Onkel. Und zwar jetzt!

Thorin seufzte, sein jüngerer Neffe konnte ganz schön anstrengend sein. Er beugte sich zu Kili runter. „Was denn, mein Kleiner?"

Stolz deutete Kili auf den aufgehäuften Sandberg neben sich. „Ich habe den Erebor gebaut", erklärte er.

Thorin lächelte. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Und irgendwann holen wir ihnuns auch zurück, oder?", fragte er an seine beiden Neffen gewandt.

„Ja! Fili und sich sind die besten Krieger überhaupt!"

Und um das seinem Onkel auch gleich zu beweisen, sprang Kili auf und versuchte seine Bruder zu Boden zu ringen.

Fili lachte und ließ seinen kleinen Bruder es versuchen. Dieser hatte sich gegen Filis Beine geworfen und umklammerte diese jetzt. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er in nächster Zeit loslassen.

Falls ihr irgendwelche Anmerkungen haben solltet, hinterlasst doch einfach eine kurze Review ;) Und natürlich vielen Dank, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, es zu lesen


	3. 3 Himmel

Himmel

Ich war allein. Beide waren sie von mir gegangen. Nun stand ich über _unserem _Reich, ohne Verwandte, ohne Vertraute. So hätte es nicht kommen sollen.

„Kili!", schrie ich in die klare Nacht hinein, „du hast mich einfach verlassen, du Idiot! Was soll ich ohne dich denn noch hier?" Weinend brach ich zusammen. Ich konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange ich so unter dem weiten Himmel getrauert hatte. Aber es musste lange gewesen sein, denn als ich das nächste Mal aufblickte, sah ich die Morgenröte am Himmel. Ich blieb auf meinem Platz, und sah dem Sonnenaufgang zu, doch schließlich hörte ich wie jemand zu mir auf die Spitze des Erebors heraufkam.

„Majestät, man wartet im Thronsaal auf Sie".

Meine Pflicht. Es war das einzige was mich jetzt noch davor abhielt vor Trauer den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich stand auf, wischte mir über den Bart und folgte meinem Gefolgsmann.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**  
>Hey, ich wollte mich hier noch gerade bei den beiden wundervollen Reviews bedanken, die ich bekommen habe. Vielen, vielen Dank :) Zu wissen, das es jemandem gefällt, macht es soviel einfacher zu schreiben.<p> 


	4. 4 Flammen

Flamen

Die Stadt Dal stand in Flammen.  
>Girion konnte die Schreie seines Volkes hören. Immer wieder ließ Smaug Feuer vom Himmel regnen.<br>Das Zielen wurde ihm von all dem Rauch erschwert. Wie sollte er so nur das Herz des Drachen treffen?  
>Aber er musste es schaffen. Er musste sie alle retten.<br>Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.  
>Der schwarze Pfeil traf Smaug, schien stecken zu bleiben, doch…<br>Nein, auch er viel herab.  
>Girion hatte versagt.<br>Der Drache stieß herab, und überzog den Wachturm mit seinem tödlichen Atem.  
>Girion starb mit dem fünften schwarzen Pfeil noch in seiner Hand.<p> 


	5. 5 Kupfer

Kupfer

Heute war es soweit. Dis wurde heute 150 Jahre alt. Ein Geburtstag, den Zwerge besonders gerne feierten. Es war nicht irgendein besonderes Ereignis, wo man mehr Rechte erhält, es war einfach eine schöne Runde Zahl. Ein guter Grund zum Feiern. Zumindest war es so einmal gewesen, dachte Thorin verbittert.

Bevor der Drache kam.

Bevor der Elbenkönig ihnen seine Hilfe verweigerte.

Bevor Thorin mit seinem Volk in die Ered Luin ins Exil musste.

Bevor er als normaler Schmied seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen musste.

Gerade mal ein Jahr lebten sie jetzt in den Ered Luin. Sie wohnten in Menschendörfer, in kleinen Baracken um das eigentliche Dorf herum. Es war kein Leben, wie es der König unter dem Berg für sein Volk und erst recht nicht für seine Schwester wünschen würde.

Dis hatte so schwer an all dem Leid ihres Volkes zu tragen, erst verlor sie alle ihrer Freunde im Feuer des Drachen, dann ihren Großvater durch den grausamen Ork Azog, ihr Vater wurde wahnsinnig und verschwand und ihr geliebter Ehemann starb im Ork-Krieg.

Jedes mal hatte sie stark sein müssen. Schließlich war sie ein Prinzessin Durins, sie musste ihrem Volk Trost spenden, aber niemals würde sie selbst trauern dürfen.

Natürlich hatte Thorin das gleiche Schicksal erlitten, aber er war Dis großer Bruder! Es viel in seine Verantwortung seine Schwester vor dem Übel der Welt zu beschützen. Vor allem nun, da sie die allein erziehende Mutter von zwei kleinen energiegeladen Zwergenkindern war.

Thorin stand in der kleinen Schmiede und schlug auf das Stück Kupfer vor ihm ein. Kupfer! Nicht einmal Gold konnte er sich jetzt noch leisten. Er arbeitete jedoch weiter an dem Metall, bis es genau die richtige Temperatur hatte, um geformt zu werden. Er bog es in die gewünschte und gab es darauf hin in eine spezielle Flüssigkeit. Diese sollte das Kupfer verstärken und vor dem anlaufen bewahren. Das Rezept dieser Mischung war ein Geheimnis der alten Zwerge aus Erebor. Jeder von ihnen würde es bis auf den Tod verteidigen, würde man es von ihnen verlangen. Es war einer der Gründe, weshalb die Arbeiten aus dem Erebor so begehrt gewesen waren. Leider jedoch, gab es nicht mehr viele von ihnen, die überhaupt das Problem hatten, das Rezept evtl. verteidigen zu müssen. Fast alle, die die Rezeptur kannten, waren im Kampf gegen Smaug gefallen.

Während er darüber nachdachte, ging Thorin dazu über feine Runen in das Stück Kupfer einzugravieren. Er musste sehr präzise arbeiten um die Inschrift hinzubekommen. Es verlangte viel Übung und Geschick, welches Thorin zum Glück beides hatte. Immerhin hatte er und sein Bruder in früheren Tagen viel Zeit mit dem gravieren von ihren Waffen zugebracht.

Als Thorin damit fertig war, gab er das Geschenk für Dis erneut in ein dunkles, schimmerndes Bad. Als das Kupfer die Oberfläche berührt, zischte es und Funken in verschiedenen Metalltönen sprühten durch die Luft. Dieses Bad sollte dem Kupfer die Fähigkeit verleihen, seine Träger vor Gefahren zu beschützen und außerdem hatte es noch heilende Wirkungen.

Natürlich nur, wenn man an so etwas glaubte. Der Zwergenkönig tat das eigentlich nicht, aber es war eine Tradition, und er war niemand, der Traditionen nicht würdigen würde. Vielleicht würde es ja auch doch etwas bringen, überlegte er. Seine Schwester könnte etwas Magie dieser Art gut gebrauchen.

Ich sollte auch noch eine Runde für lang anhaltende Kraft hinzufügen, dachte Thorin mit einem Schmunzeln. Seine Neffen konnten Dis ganz schön auf Trab halten und oft klagte sie, sie habe einfach nicht die Kraft, um ihre beiden Jungs zu beaufsichtigen und gleichzeitig all ihren anderen Arbeiten nach gehen.

Mit einer letzten Politur stellte Thorin fest, dass er fertig war. Es war gut geworden, perfekt, so wie es sein sollte.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag dafür in der Schmiede zugebracht und keine seiner eigentlichen Aufgaben erfüllt. Aber das tat man für seine Geschwister nun mal, Thorin würde für Dis alles tun, so wie er es für… Nein, an seinen Bruder wollte Thorin heute nicht wieder denken, dass tat er sonst schon genug. Heute war Dis' Tag.

Es war schon dunkel geworden, er würde sich beeilen müssen um noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zu kommen.

Der große Zwerg packte seine Sachen zusammen, band noch schnell eine Schleife um das Geschenk und machte sich auf den Weg nach hause. Zum Glück war es nicht all zu weit, sonst wäre er vermutlich wirklich noch zu spät gekommen. Und was seine kleine Schwester dann mit ihm gemacht hätte, wollte Thorin sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Wenn es um die Pünktlichkeit zum Essen ging, verstand Dis keinen Spaß. Das hatten auch seine Neffen schon einige Mal zu spüren bekommen. Jedes mal hatten sie bei dem zusätzlichen Abwasch gemurrt, sie wären doch eigentlich pünktlich gewesen. Leider kannte ihre Mutter in dieser Hinsicht kein Erbarmen.

Es war ein klarer Abend und schon sehr warm für den Frühling. Er versprühte bereits den Hauch von Sommer, wo die Luft nach Gras und Blumen roch. Thorin hoffte es würde ein langer und ertragreicher Sommer werden. Das wäre genau das, was sein niedergeschmettertes Volk jetzt gebrauchen könnte.

Er war vor ihrem Haus angekommen, in dem er zusammen mit seiner Schwester und ihren zwei Söhnen lebte. Zumindest, wann immer er zu hause war. Und das war auch nicht ganz so oft, wie er oder Dis es sich wünschten. In letzter Zweit musste Thorin oft auf lange Reisen gehen, um nach seinen Leuten zu sehen und natürlich auch um herauszufinden, ob es nicht doch einen Weg gäbe, den Erebor zurück zu erobern.

Die Tür schwang auf. „Onkel Thorin!", rief sein kleiner Neffe Kili begeistert und stürzte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen gegen die Beine seines Onkels. Dieser war überrascht, freute sich aber sehr über die Zuneigung, die ihm seine Neffen entgegenbrachten. Eigentlich war es viel mehr, als er selbst verdienen würde, überlegte Thorin. Er war ja nicht sonderlich oft da und spielte kaum mit seinen Neffen.

Kili umarmte die Beine seines Onkels (höher kam er nicht) so innig, dass sich Thorin kaum von der Stelle bewegen konnte, bis Fili seinen kleinen Bruder von ihrem Onkel weg zog.

Kili störte das nicht im Geringsten, er hopste bereits durch den Flur zurück in die Küche um seiner Mutter bei den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu helfen.

Auch Thorin kam nun in die Küche und sah seine kleine Schwester am Herd stehen. Sie sah mitgenommen aus, doch wann immer sie ihren beiden kleinen Zwergen beim Spielen zusah, leuchteten ihre Augen und sie wirkte wieder wie die Schwester, die mit ihm im Erebor groß geworden war.

„Dis". Sie drehte sich zu Thorin um und ihr Gesicht begann zu strahlen.

„Thorin, wie schön, dass du da bist. Dann können wir gleich anfangen zu essen. Fili, Kili deckt ihr bitte den Tisch?"

Fili und Kili begannen sofort einige Teller und Gläser aus den Schränken zu nehmen und zum Tisch zu bringen. Thorin machte sich ein kleines bisschen deswegen Sorgen. Sein jüngerer Neffe hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen, was er nur zu gut von sich selbst als kleinem Jungen kannte. Es verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schwesterchen", Thorin durchquerte mit drei langen Schritten die Küche und nahm Dis in die Arme. Sie lächelte und drückte ihren Bruder an sich.

„Danke Thorin, das ist lieb von dir"

„Der 150, eigentlich sollten wir jetzt ein großes Fest feiern", sagte Thorin, während er den Blick durch die kleine Küche schweifen ließ. Sie war nicht schäbig, das konnte man nicht sagen, aber ihre Küche war auch nicht all zu weit davon entfernt.

„Ach komm, es bringt doch nichts daran zu denken, was hätte sein können. Nach allem was wir in den letzten zwei Jahren erlebt haben, können wir doch froh sein, dass wir überhaupt noch diesen Geburtstag zusammen feiern können, oder?", meinte Dis, ihren Blick auf Thorin gerichtet.

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Es ist nur… Du bist die Prinzessin Durins und solltest dem entsprechend auch leben können"

„Du bist der König unter dem Berg auch wenn wir ins Exil mussten. Es tut doch nichts zur Sache, wo man ist oder wo man wohnt. Nach allem was du für unser Volk getan hast, muss dich jeder sehen, was für ein guter König du bist. Sie können gar nicht anders"

„Aber es kann auch nicht schaden, zumindest ein bisschen wie eine Prinzessin aus zu sehen, oder?", fragte Thorin mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte das kleine Päckchen heraus, an dem er den ganzen Tag lang gearbeitet hatte.

„Für mich?", fragte Dis erstaunt. Sie wusste wie knapp ihr Geld momentan war und hätte ein Geschenk nun gar nicht erwartet.

„Natürlich für dich. Nochmal, herzlichen Glückwunsch"

Dis nahm das Geschenk aus Thorins Hand und wickelte die Schleife ab. „Oh Thorin, die ist ja wunderschön!", rief Dis und umarmte ihren Bruder stürmisch.

In dem kleinen Kästchen lag eine kupferne Brosche in der Form von Durins Wappen über dem einsamen Berg.

„Damit du nie vergisst, das du eine Prinzessin bist, egal wo du gerade bist"

„Vielen, vielen Dank", antwortete Dis überglücklich. Die Brosche war fein gearbeitet und bedeutete ihr jetzt schon sehr viel. Plötzlich sah Dis aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. „Fili, Kili, was macht ihr den da?!"

Von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Onkel unbeachtet, hatten die beiden Brüder beschlossen, dass einfach nur den Tisch decken zu langweilig wäre. Stattdessen hatten sie ein lustiges Spiel entwickelt. Es ging dabei darum, die Teller, Gläser und das Besteck durch die Küche zum anderen zu werfen und wieder zurück ohne das etwas zu Bruch ging. Erstaunlicherweise war bisher tatsächlich noch nichts heruntergefallen.

Von dem Ruf ihrer Mutter aufgeschreckt, ließen Fili und Kili dennoch sofort von ihrem Spiel ab, und sahen zu Dis und Thorin.

„Was sollte das?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen.

„Den Tisch decken", antwortete Fili wahrheitsgemäß, denn tatsächlich war der Tisch fertig und auch ordentlich gedeckt. Das ganze andere Geschirr, welches noch in der Küche verteilt war, erwähnte er einfach nicht. Das würde seine Mutter schon noch früh genug sehen.

„Na gut, wenn ihr das sagt", meinte Dis und lächelte. Es war ja nichts kaputt gegangen. „Dann können wir ja jetzt essen, oder?", schlug sie vor.

Als die ganze Familie am Tisch saß und gerade anfangen wollte, stand Kili plötzlich auf seinem Stuhl auf. „Für Ma noch singen!" Für seine zwei Jahre konnte er schon erstaunlich gut sprechen und um das noch mal allen zu zeigen, fing auch gleich an das Geburtstagslied zu singen. Direkt darauf stimmten auch sein Bruder und Onkel mit ein.

Thorin lächelte, er konnte sich vielleicht im Moment kein Gold leisten, aber seine kleine Familie war mindestens genauso viel Wert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>Hey, vielen Dank fürs Lesen und vielen Dank an Syblime und ladymay03 für die Reviews :)


	6. 6 Luft

Luft

„Thorin!", brüllte ich. Die kalte Luft schnitt mir in die Lunge, es tat weh den Zugwind einzuatmen.

Unser Onkel rührte sich nicht ein bisschen. Ich erschauerte.

„Kili, er kann doch nicht tot sein, oder?" Eigentlich war ich ja derjenige, der Kili beruhigen sollte, schließlich war er der Jüngere von uns beiden, aber ich konnte im Moment nicht. Thorin so leblos in den Krallen eines Adlers zu sehen, war zu viel für mich. Ich brauchte jetzt den Trost meines kleinen Bruders.

Kili drehte sich zu mir um, sein Gesicht war ganz grau vor Sorge um Thorin. „Ich weiß es nicht, Fili. Ich weiß es nicht."

Kili ging es genauso wie mir. Wen wunderte das eigentlich? Wir waren schließlich Brüder und hatten bisher immer alles gemeinsam durchgestanden.

Ich nahm Kili in den Arm, und er lehnte sich gegen mich. Sofort spürte ich die Körperwärme meines kleinen Bruders, etwas dass mich mehr beruhigte als alle Wörter dieser Welt. Thorin würde es schaffen, er musste einfach.

Ich war nicht bereit für das, was ansonsten auf mich zukommen würde.

**A/N  
><strong>Hey, vielen Dank für das Lesen und die netten Reviews. Besonders bei Syblime möchte ich mich hier nochmal dafür bedanken, zu jedem Kapitel ein Review zu hinterlassen. Danke :)  
>Falls ihr irgendwelche Anmerkungen haben sollten, würde ich mich freuen diese zu hören,<br>BubbleBobble  
>P.S. Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger ;)<p> 


	7. Wasser Teil 1

**A/N**

Hey, also dieses Kapitel ist sehr lang geworden. Also wirklich lang. Daher habe ich mir überlegt, um den Wörterrahmen dieser Geschichte nicht mit einem Mal zu verdoppeln, es in zwei Teile auf zu teilen. Den zweiten Teil bekommt ihr in den nächsten Tagen irgendwann.

Ich dachte ich sage es lieber nochmal, auch wenn ich denke es ist jedem hier klar. Mir gehören keine dieser Figuren, sie gehören alle JRR Tolkien und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen.

Ein interessanter Hinweis, für die, die das Buch gelesen habe. Im zweiten Kapitel „Hammelfleisch" schneidet Tolkien diese Szene in einem Satz an. Bei dem Prompt Wasser dachte ich mir, ich schreibe es einmal ausführlicher auf. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel Spaß :)

Wasser Teil 1

Die Gemeinschaft der Zwerge war an einem tiefen Fluss angekommen. Sie mussten hinüber, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber wie, das wussten sie noch nicht.

Der Fluss lag in einem tiefen Flussbett, welches glatt und gerade in den rauschenden Fluss ab viel.

Sie waren bis eben den Flusslauf hinauf gelaufen, um herauszufinden, ob es irgendwo eine Furt gäbe, um den Fluss gefahrlos zu überqueren. Damit hatten sie aber leider wenig Glück. In diesen Landen war die Natur rau und unbeugsam. Sie fanden weder eine Brücke noch etwas das einer Furt auch nur im Entferntesten glich. Es war hoffnungslos. Und jetzt waren sie auch noch Meilen weit in die falsche Richtung gelaufen.

Thorin hatte sich gerade mit Dwalin besprochen, und beschlossen zurück zu ihrem Weg zu gehen um sich ein halbwegs trockenes Nachlager zu suchen, als es passierte.

Die Zwerge waren mit ihren Ponys am Rande des Flusses geritten, auch wenn der Boden schon sehr aufgeweicht war.

So gesehen hatten sie es ja geradezu provoziert.

Balin führte eines ihrer zwei Packpferde mit sich. Plötzlich erschrak es vor einem Nichts und sprang in den Fluss*.

Die Zwerge waren entsetzt. Nun waren fast alle ihre Vorräte mit einem mal verschwunden!

Keiner rührte sich vor Schreck, bis auf Thorin. Er überlegte Fieberhaft, ob nicht einer der Zwerge in den Fluss springen könnte und das Pony herausholen könnte.

„Wer sind die besten Schwimmer?", fragte er seine Gefährten. Jeder Zwerg und auch der Hobbit wusste, was Thorin von dem Freiwilligen verlangen würde.

Und naja, es gab keine Freiwilligen.

Bis Kili die Hand hob.

Als sein Bruder und er noch jünger waren, waren sie im Sommer oft schwimmen gewesen, auch in schnelleren Gewässern. Das war dann meistens er selbst gewesen, Kili brauchte manchmal einfach diesen Adrenalin Kick.

Heute aber hatte er einen anderen Grund, er war soweit er das beurteilen konnte, der beste Schwimmer unter ihnen. Er musste wenigstens Versuchen, ihre Vorräte zurück zu holen.

Das Unterfangen von Kili wäre gänzlich sinnlos gewesen, wenn das Pony, Banfy, nicht noch immer an einer halbwegs erreichbaren Stelle wären.

„Ich gehe und hohle zumindest einen Teil von unseren Vorräten", antwortete Kili seinem Onkel. Er klang keines Wegs aufgeregt, obwohl ein reißender Fluss sehr gefährlich sein kann.

Aber Kili war sich der Gefahr ganz einfach nicht bewusst. Genau genommen war er sich Gefahren sehr selten bewusst, ehe er sich mittendrin befand.

Thorin nickte etwas steif. Er wollte eigentlich nicht das Kili sich in diese Fluten stürzte, dennoch wusste er, dass er ihn jetzt nicht bevormunden konnte. Würde er das tun, hätte er Kilis Chance vertan, sich als mutig und der Gemeinschaft würdig zu erweisen.

„In Ordnung. Wir werden dich an einem Seil fest binden, so dass wir dich bei Gefahr sofort wieder hier bei uns wissen können. Versuche möglichst viele von unseren Vorräten zurück zu hohlen. Banfy wäre uns sehr nützlich, aber ich denke nicht, dass es dir möglich sein wird, sie irgendwie wieder hier an Land zu bugsieren"

Fili fand diese ganze Mission gar nicht in Ordnung. Wie konnte ihr Onkel das nur vorschlagen?

Das Wasser war seiner Meinung nach einfach zu wild. Der Fluss war ein einziger reißender Strom, er floss schnell und überall waren Steine, an denen das Wasser hoch spritze und sich brich. Die Tiefe konnte Fili nicht schätze, war er seiner Meinung nach aber definitiv zu tief, für seinen Bruder. Okay, Nein, das stimmte so auch nicht. Fili wusste, was für ein guter Schwimmer Kili war und auch wo sie überall schon zusammen geschwommen waren, aber trotzdem war ihm bei dem Gedanken, dass sein kleiner Bruder alleine dort in das Wasser sollte nicht wohl.

„Hier hast du das Seil", sagte Oin zu Kili. Oin bedauerte Kili ein kleines Bisschen. Bei dem Wetter schwimmen zu gehen, noch dazu in solch schwarzem Wasser, wo doch eh alle schon bis auf die Knochen nass waren. Oin schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken daran. Er war froh nicht dort rein zu müssen.

„Danke", antwortet Kili. Und er meinte es auch so. Von Oins Bedauern hatte er nichts bemerkt.

Kili hatte sich zu vor noch all seinen Sachen bis auf seiner untersten Beinkleider entledigt.

Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen es bemerkten, aber Kili bekam eine Gänsehaut. Auch wenn es noch Juli war, durch den Regen und den Wind war es hier in der Einöde bitter kalt.

„Also los, dann mal viel Glück", meinte Thorin und klopfte Kili aufmuntert auf die Schulter. Thorin versuchte zu lächeln, doch innerlich zog es sich ihm alles zusammen, als er seinen jüngsten Neffen sah. Kili durfte nichts geschehen. Aber, erinnerte sich Thorin wieder, ich muss ihn gehen lassen können. Das hier ist nichts, verglichen mit den Gefahren die wir noch zu bestehen haben.

Oh, wie er sich später doch wünschte, dieser Fluss wäre das Gefährlichste auf ihrer ganzen Reise!

Kili blickte einmal kurz zu Fili hinüber, zwinkert ihm zu, und sprang in das eiskalte dunkle Wasser.

Sofort schlug es über seinem Kopf zusammen, es stach auf ihn ein, wie eine Nähmaschine bei der Arbeit. Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg mit den braunen Augen wurde ganz schön herum gewirbelt und schaffte es nur schwer an die Wasseroberfläche.

Die anderen Zwerge schauten unterdessen angespannt zu. Keiner von ihnen sah es gerne, wie ihr jüngstes Mitglied so im Wasser herum geschubst wurde.

Insbesondere Fili war wie ein Bogen gespannt. Er hielt mittlerweile Kilis Rettungsleine in der Hand, welche er Dori hatte beinahe gewaltsam entreißen müssen.

„Dori, ich denke ich bin besser dafür geeignet, das Seil zu halten"

„Ach ja?", grummelte Dori. Er wusste schon genau, worauf das hin laufen würde, „was macht dich denn so viel besser geeignet als mich? Bist du vielleicht stärker?", fragte er nicht ohne einem Lächeln in den Augen. Jeder aus ihrer kleinen Gruppe wusste, dass Dori der stärkste der Zwerge war.

Fili ließ sich nicht irritieren. „Nicht stärker, aber ich weiß besser wann mein Bruder mich braucht. Das ist wichtiger, als alleinige körperliche Stärke", redete Fili weite auf Dori ein. Dori blickte zu Thorin hinüber, welcher seinen Blick aber nicht bemerkte und weiter Kili im Wasser beobachtete. Er hatte ihm zu vor strickte Anweisungen gegeben, dass Seil nicht aus der Hand zu geben.

Jetzt musste er es daher wohl oder übel mit dem älteren Bruder auf sich nehmen.

„Fili, ich kann dich das Seil nicht übernehmen lassen. Ich habe klare Befehle bekommen", meinte Dori mit einer beruhigenden Stimme zu Fili.

Na klasse, dachte dieser. Jetzt spricht er mit mir noch wie mit einem Zwerglein.

„Aber, schau doch mal. Er beachtet und im Moment doch gar nicht, sondern ist damit beschäftig, Kili zu beobachten"

Während Dori sich zu Thorin umdrehte, riss im Fili das Seil aus den Händen. Er war schon ganz überrascht, dass es ihm das gelungen war und Dori nicht laut wurde, dabei lachte dieser ganz einfach leise in sich hinein. Er hatte Fili die Rettungsleine überlassen, weil er ihn nur zu gut verstehen konnte.

Wenn einer seiner Brüder dort im Wasser wäre, würde er auch über ihre Sicherheit bestimmen wollen. Und es wäre ihm egal, wen er dafür verärgern müsste.

Kili hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, sicher bis zu dem Pony zu kommen.

Immer wieder wurde er von der starken Strömung gegen Steine geworfen und schaffte es nur ganz knapp nicht an ihnen zerquetscht zu werden.

Das Pony wiehrte laut, als Kili näher kam. Der Zwerg bemerkt, dass Banfy bei den Steinen nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte, wie er. Sie klemmte zwischen zwei besonders großen Exemplaren und wurde von ihnen an seinem Platz gehalten. Gut für mich, dachte Kili. So würde es ihm leichter fallen, Vorräte mit zu nehmen. Für das Pony bedeutete es jedoch ein verlängern seiner Qualen. Mit gebrochenen Beinen hing es in einem strömenden Fluss, es hatte keine Chance lebendig je wieder ans Ufer zu gelangen.

„Schhh, ganz ruhig meine Lieben", sprach Kili mit ruhiger Stimme auf Banfy ein. „Alles wird gut, ich nehme dir nur ein paar von diesen schweren Säcken ab".

Das Pony drehte den Kopf zu Kili und hörte tatsächlich auf zu zappeln. Der junge Zwerg krallte sich an dem Stein fest, und kam so zu Banfy auf die andere Seite des Steines. Das Wasser spritzte an ihm hoch, doch durch das Pony wurde Kili glücklicherweise etwas von der scharfen Strömung verschont.

Als nächstes musste Kili versuchen, an ein paar ihrer Vorräte zu gelangen. Es war nicht ganz einfach, die Seile waren im Wasser aufgequollen und versteift. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Messers konnte Kili dieses Problem jedoch leicht lösen.

„Hier, siehst du? Geht doch ganz einfach", sagte Kili zu Banfy, während er einen Sack mit Trockenfleisch und einen mit Äpfeln von dem Rücken des Ponys nahm. Das Pony bewegt sich noch immer nicht, was Kili als Anlass nahm, zu versuchen noch einen Beutel mit Trockenfleisch mit zunehmen.

„Komm, einen noch, Banfy". Kili machte sich wieder mit seinem Messer an einem der Säcke zu schaffen.

„KILI, pass auf!"

Zu spät bemerkte Kili die Warnungen seiner Freunde, das Wasser rauschte so laut um ihn herum, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Plötzlich wurde Banfy zwischen den zwei Steinen nach vorne geschleudert und wie bei einem brechenden Damm, sprudelte das Wasser plötzlich umso schneller hervor.

Kili war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen und wurde von der Wassermasse gepackt und

unter Wasser gezogen.

„Kili!", brüllte Fili verzweifelt. Er hatte seinen Bruder das letzte mal gesehen, als dieser von dem gewaltigen Strom unter Wasser gezerrt wurde. Seit dem war er nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

„Fili, zieh an dem Seil!", rief Thorin und eilte seinem Neffen auch gleich zu Hilfe.

Gemeinsam mit seinem Onkel versuchte er Kili zurück zu ihnen zu ziehen. Ohne Erfolg. Das Seil spannte sich, doch von Kili keine Spur.

„Onkel, es hat sich bestimmt irgendwo verfangen. Wenn Kili in einer Minute nicht auftaucht, gehe ich ihn holen"

Thorin nickte grimmig. Er wusste, er würde Fili nicht aufhalten können, egal was er versuchte. Das Beste wäre in dem Fall, Fili einfach seinen Instinkten folgen zu lassen. Sie würden seine beiden Neffen schon wieder sicher zu ihm bringen.

Kili wurde unterdessen gefährlich lange unter Wasser gehalten. Er hatte kaum noch Luft, aber schaffte es nicht, an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen. Nicht einmal für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Wieso?", fragte er sich. Durch seine Kämpferausbildung schaffte er es zum Glück auch noch mit wenig Luft einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Wenn er diese eine Frage beantworten könnte, wäre es ihm möglich eine Lösung zu finden und endlich wieder frische Luft in seine Lunge zu bekommen.

Kili überlegte. Das Seil! Aber natürlich, wieso war er da nicht eher drauf gekommen? Naja, eigentlich hatte er noch gar nicht viel Zeit gehabt, jedoch war es schon zu viel Zeit um angenehm zu sein.

Das Seil hatte sich bei einigen Steinen auf dem Grund des Flusses verheddert und hielt ihn so unter Wasser. Zum Glück hatte er noch etwas Spielraum, denn das Seil war nicht allzu kurz und der Fluss nicht sehr tief.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg griff nach seinem Messer. Wenn er sich jetzt beeilte, könnte er gleich wieder etwas anderes als Wasser einatmen.

Doch – Wo war sein Messer? Das lag jetzt vermutlich schon meilenweit weg irgendwo auf dem Fuß des Flusses. Kili hatte es fallen gelassen, als er von der plötzlichen Wassermasse erfasst wurde. Leider besaß er nur eins und nicht wie sein Bruder zehn am ganzen Körper versteckte Wurfmesser.

Und was nun? Kili beschloss, um wenigsten etwas zu unternehmen, das Seil zu entwirren. Ein hoffnungsloser Versuch, aber man konnte es ja einmal probieren.

Immerhin musste er dem Seil dazu in Stromrichtung folgen, so war es für ihn wesentlich einfacher. Der junge Zwerg tauchte auf den Grund und begann das Seil zu verfolgen. Er musste sehr tief schwimmen und konnte nichts sehen, kein Licht drang durch das schwarze Wasser.

Er musste sich an seiner „Rettungsleine" entlang tasten, um überhaupt zu wissen, wo er hin musste. Der Gedanke, dass am anderen Ende sein Bruder auf ihn wartete half Kili ein großes Stück, um immer weiter nach unten zu kommen.

Etwas das er nicht mit einberechnet hatte, waren die Felsbrocken im Fluss. Es war ihm kaum noch möglich weiter zu schwimmen, als er mit voller Wucht gegen einen Stein prallte. Hmm, das war nicht sehr angenehm, dachte Kili noch, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Eine Ironie, denn auch bevor er in Ohnmacht viel, war alles um ihn herum schwarz gewesen.

* * *

><p>*hier habe ich aus dem Hobbit zitiert. In meiner Ausgabe ist es S. 43 ganz oben. Ich muss mich allerdings entschuldigen. Ich habe die Szenerie von Tolkien nicht ganz übernommen. Für etwaige Rechtschreibfehler oder der Gleichen entschuldige ich mich auch gleich noch mit, wenn ihr welche seht, würdet ihr mir bitte bescheid sagen?<p> 


	8. Wasser Teil 2

Wasser Teil 2

Hmm, das war nicht sehr angenehm, dachte Kili noch bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Eine Ironie, denn auch bevor er in Ohnmacht viel, war alles um ihn herum schwarz gewesen.

* * *

><p>Fili machte sich fertig um seinen kleinen Bruder zu suchen. Kili war jetzt nicht aufgetaucht und auch von Banfy hatten sie nichts mehr gesehen, seit sie weggeschwemmt wurde. Die ganze Zwergengruppe stand um ihn herum um ihm noch einige Ratschläge mit zu geben. Fili versucht zuerst höflich zu antworten, was er aber auch gleich bleiben lassen konnte. Er wollte los. Und zwar jetzt!<p>

„Wenn du dem Seil folgst, müsstest du sehr wahrscheinlich auf deinen Bruder treffen", riet ihm Thorin noch. Fili nickte als Antwort kurz, alles andere wollte er nicht hören. Wie zum Beispiel Oins Ratschlag: „Wenn Kili schon ganz blau im Gesicht ist, musst du dir nicht die Mühe machen, ihn mit zurück zubringen, dabei würdest du nur dein eigenes Leben gefährden. In dem Falle gäbe es keine Möglichkeit ihn noch zu retten". Ein Ratschlag den Fili und sein Onkel nur mit dem gleichen dunklen Blick quittierten. Wer wollte so etwas schon hören, wenn es um einen nahen Verwandten ging?

„Fili, du darfst das Seil nicht loslassen", schärfte ihm sein Onkel noch einmal ein. Die beiden standen mit einigem Abstand zu anderen am Rand zum Fluss.

„Ich weiß. Aber du musst auch wisse, dass ich entweder mit Kili wieder zurückkomme, oder gar nicht".

Thorin schluckte. Er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, aber es aus dem Mund seines Neffen zu hören, war etwas gänzlich anderes. „Ich würde nicht weniger von dir erwarten, wenn es um deinen Bruder geht", erwiderte er dennoch. Thorin würde nicht zulassen, dass Fili sah, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm, seine beiden Neffen in einer solchen Gefahr zu sehen. Das schaffte er sogar erstaunlich gut. So gut, das Bilbo danach der Auffassung war, Thorin hätte überhaupt keine Gefühle gegenüber seinen Neffen. Fili verstand seinen Onkel da schon eher, wenn ihm auch nicht das ganze Ausmaß dessen bewusst war. Er konnte nicht einmal erahnen, wie viel er und sein Bruder ihrem Onkel bedeuteten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder ein Blick zurück ließ sich Fili in das Wasser gleiten. Er hatte sich dagegen entschieden, sich das Seil umzubinden. Es würde ihn nur aufhalten.

Das Wasser war eisig kalt, viel kälter als der blonde Zwerg erwartete hätte. Es verschlug ihm kurz den Atem, als es über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug.

Kili. Konzentration. Er musste seinen Bruder finden.

Zum Glück hatte er das Seil trotz der starken Strömung nicht losgelassen, sonst wäre seine einzige Chance Kili zu finden verloren gewesen.

Der Strom versuchte Fili Unterwasser zu ziehen, doch der Gedanke an seinen kleinen Bruder irgendwo dort draußen verlieh Fili eine unglaubliche Widerstandfähigkeit.

Das Seil rann immer tiefer und weiter in den Fluss hinein und Fili musste zwangsläufig hinab tauchen. Er holte tief Luft und begab sich freiwillig unter die Wasseroberfläche. Nach wenigen Metern schon konnte er nichts mehr sehen. Das Wasser war zu dunkel. Fili zog sich mit seinen starken Armen immer weiter, bis er mit den Händen an einen Felsenstieß.

Immerhin waren es nur die Hände und nicht mein Kopf, dachte Fili. Gleich darauf hatte er einen weniger erfreulichen Gedanken. Was wenn Kili bei den ganzen Felsen nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte, wie er selbst?

* * *

><p>Thorin starrte auf das Wasser hinaus. Fili war nun schon vor einer ganzen Weile hinunter getaucht und seit dem nicht mehr gesehen worden. Wieso hatte er Kili noch mal in diesen vermaledeiten Fluss geschickt? Ach genau, wegen Vorräten. Wegen so etwas unwichtigem? Sie könnten auch gut jagen gehen oder sonst etwas. Er würde auch Elben fragen, nur um seine beiden Neffen jetzt sicher bei sich zu wissen.<p>

„Dwalin!"

„Ja, Thorin?", antwortete dieser, sofort an der Seite seines Anführers.

„Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier. Spannt einige Planen dort drüben bei den Bäumen auf und macht ein Feuer. Die beiden Jungs werden sich aufwärmen müssen, wenn sie wieder kommen"

„Ist das denn klug? Es ist keine geschützte Stelle und ein Feuer wäre meilenweit zu sehen. Außerdem dürfte es schwierig werden, bei diesem Regen", meinte Dwalin und schaute in den grauen, von wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Thorin sah ihn grimmig an. „Oin, Gloin! Könnt ihr bei diesem Wetter ein Feuer entzünden?", fragte er seine beiden Kameraden, welche sich besonders das Feuermachen zu ihren Eigenschafften zählten.

„Mit den richtigen Sachen, klar", erwiderte Gloin.

„Und habt ihr diese Sachen", fragte Thorin harsch. Er hatte keine Zeit sich zu unterhalten. Er musste weiter Ausschau nach seinen Neffen halten.

Oin begann sofort seine Taschen zu untersuchen. „Ja, ich habe meine Zunderbox hier. Das Feuer dürfte auch in diesem Zustand kein Problem werden", antwortet er.

„Worauf wartete ihr dann noch?", bellte Thorin sie an. Konnten nicht alle einfach tuen was er sagte, ohne dass er es wiederholen musste?

Nachdem er endlich alle Befehle erteilt hatte, eilten die übrigen Zwerge und ein Hobbit das Lager vorzubereiten. Nur Thorin und Dori standen noch am Flussufer.

„Da, Dori. Dort ist Fili!", rief Thorin erfreut. Tatsächlich, etwas Blondes schwamm an der Oberfläche. Dori gestatte sich ein Lächeln. Er hoffte es würde ein freudiges Ereignis werden. Er wusste nicht wie Fili oder Thorin sonst damit umgehen würden. Auch wenn sein Anführer versuchte es zu verbergen, Dori konnte er nicht täuschen. Er sah es ihm an, wie wichtig ihm seine Neffen waren. Sie waren wie Kinder für ihn, und Dori konnte ihn gut verstehen. Seine beiden Brüder Nori und Ori, waren sehr viel jünger als er und daher hatte auch er sich oft eher wie ihr Vater als wie ihr Bruder gefühlt.

* * *

><p>Fili mühte sich mit Kili ab. Er war bewusstlos und das vermutlich auch schon eine ganze Weile. So genau konnte der blonde Zwerg dass nicht sagen, aber er war froh jetzt wieder an der Wasseroberfläche zu sein. Nachdem er gegen den Felsen gestoßen war, hatte er glücklicherweise seinen kleinen Bruder gleich daneben gefunden. Mit einem seiner Messer hatte er Kili von dem Seil losgeschnitten, und war nun mit ihm auf dem Rückweg. Er war schwierig, seinen Bruder durch das Wasser zu transportieren und sie wurden ein ganzes Stück abgetrieben.<p>

„Thorin!", rief Fili, als er genug Luft hatte. Er bekam noch nicht mal so viel Wasser in den Mund. Das Schwierigste war allerdings, sicher zu gehen, dass Kili ebenfalls über Wasser blieb. Er durfte mit dem Kopf nicht noch länger unter Wasser bleiben.

Fili behielt immer das Ufer im Auge und langsam aber sicher schaffte sie es auch in diese Richtung. Er sah wie sein Onkel in ihre Richtung sprintete, er hatte noch ein ganzes Stück weiter oben gestanden. Hinter ihm folgte jemand, der möglicherweise Dori sein konnte.

Plötzlich wurde Fili erneut von einer starken Strömung erfasst und konnte nur noch ganz knapp einem Fels ausweichen, der vor ihm aus dem Wasser ragte. Er wollte Kili noch vor der Kollision bewahren, doch die Strömung machte es unmöglich. Fili hielt seinen Bruder fest, während er gegen den Stein geworfen wurde. Fili befand sich hinter diesem, so dass er zwischen ihnen aufragte.

Kili stöhnte.

„Kili! Kili? Wach auf, Bruder! Du musst jetzt zu dir kommen. Hörst du mich? Wenn du mich hörst, dann Nicke oder mach sonst irgendein Zeichen!", befahl Fili seinem Bruder. Es war wichtig, dass Kili jetzt aufwachte. Fili wusste nicht, wie er sie sonst beide wieder ans Ufer bringen sollte. Es war immer noch etwa 15 Meter entfernt und auch seien Kräfte ließen nach. Die Kälte machte Fili zu schaffen.

Kili nickte ganz schwach. Vor Erleichterung hätte Fili ihn fast losgelassen, doch er besann sich schnell wieder.

„Okay Kili. Wir schaffen es beide wieder an Land zu kommen. Dazu musst du die Augen aufmachen. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

* * *

><p>Alles tat ihm weh. Besonders die Lunge. Und deswegen auch jeder Atemzug. Kili hörte die Stimme seines Bruders, während Wasser ihm um den Körper spülte. Als Fili es von ihm verlangte, schaffte es Kili mit all seiner Kraft zu schwach zu nicken. Wie durch Watte hörte er, was Fili danach zu ihm sagte.<p>

Er versuchte die Augen aufzumachen, doch das Licht tat so weh. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Es war einer der härtesten Kämpfe, die Kili bisher kämpfen musste. Aber er wollte doch so gerne zu seinem Bruder!

Schließlich schaffte er es seine Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen. Gut. Jetzt noch ein kleines bisschen mehr. Fast geschafft… Kili zuckte zurück, als das er seine Augen ganz öffnete und Tageslicht in sie eindrang. Dabei war es noch nicht einmal sonderlich hell heute. Eigentlich ging es eher schon in Richtung Abend und Dämmerung hin.

„Sehr gut, Kili!", kam der freudige Ruf seines Bruders, als Fili bemerkte, dass Kili wieder zu sich gekommen war. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch wieder an Land kommen, und dann kannst du dich trocknen und aufwärmen"

Kili lächelte schwach, als er an seine Decke und an ein warmes Feuer dachte. Dann musste er niesen.

* * *

><p>„Los, Dori lauf und hol ein Seil!", rief Thorin seinem Freund zu. Dieser drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte zu ihrem Lagerplatz. Thorin lief währenddessen weiter, bis er auf den gleichen Höhe war, wie Fili und Kili.<p>

„Fili! Kili!", brüllte er über das rauschen des Wasser hinweg. Er musste seine Neffen unbedingt auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Darum hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Fili hatte ihn schon gesehen und reagierte sofort.

„Hier drüben, Onkel!"

„Tut nichts, Dori holt ein Seil. Wartet!"

Fili nickte. Wenn sie noch ein Seil bekämen, wäre alles in Ordnung. Ihre Freunde könnten sie an Land ziehen. Er sah auch schon in ihrem Lagerplatz ein Feuer brennen, das war gut, so würden sie Kili gleich aufwärmen können:

„Hast du das gehört? Die Anderen holen uns ein Seil, sie sind bestimmt gleich wieder da. Und dann sind wir im Warmen", redete Fili mit Kili, welcher nicht reagierte. „Kili? Hast du mich verstanden?" Immer noch keine Reaktion von seinem Bruder. Sanft rüttelte Fili die Hand seines Bruders. „Hey, nicht wieder einschlafen!" Kili bewegte sich kein Stück. „Verdammt Kili, Nein!"

Kili war zurück in die Schwärze gefallen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Dori mit dem Seil wiedergekommen war. Der starke Zwerg warf das Seil und es landete weit neben ihnen, so würde Fili da nie im Leben dran kommen. Der nächste Versuch war besser, doch das Seil lag wieder zu weit seitlich, als das Fili es erreichen könnte, ohne Kili loszulassen. Der dritte Versuch glückte Dori mehr oder weniger. Er schleuderte das Seil in einem hohen Bogen auf Fili zu, so dass er es erreichen konnte. Leider fand es dieses mal genau sein Ziel und traf den blonden Zwerg am Kopf.

Alles andere als angenehm, wie Fili fand. Aber immerhin hatte er jetzt das Seil. Er entschied sich dafür, er mit einer Hand an seinem Gürtel fest zu knoten, um später mit beiden Händen seinen kleinen Bruder halten zu können.

„Okay Kili, es ist gut möglich, dass das jetzt etwas unbequem wird, aber du musst immer daran denken, eine Decke und ein warmes Feuer stehen am Ende hier von"

Mit einem Zeichen bedeutete er Dori und seinem Onkel, dass sie soweit startklar waren. Diese nickten und mit einem Ruck rutschten Fili und Kili von dem Felsen herunter. Es gab einen lauten Platsch und schon waren Fili und Kili wieder im Wasser. Fili hielt Kili so gut es ging über Wasser, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass immer wieder Wasser über ihn schwappte.

Mit Hilfe seiner Beine schwamm Fili weiter auf seinen Onkel und ihr Lager zu, doch die Strömung versuchte mit Gewalt ihn und seinen kleinen Bruder immer wieder abwärts zu ziehen.

* * *

><p>Thorin stand am Ufer und zog mit all seiner Kraft an dem Seil. Jetzt durfte nichts mehr passiere, er wollte seine Neffen einfach wieder sicher bei sich haben.<p>

„Fili, noch ein paar Meter, dann ist es geschafft!", rief er dem blonden Zwerg zu. Thorin konnte sehen, dass Fili am Rande seiner Kräfte stand.

Wo er vor wenigen Metern noch viel mitgeholfen hatte, konnte er jetzt nur noch dafür sorge, Kilis Kopf über Wasser zu halten und keinen von ihnen ertrinken zu lassen.

Fili schien Thorins Worte zu registrieren, denn er blickte ganz kurz zu ihm auf, antwortete aber nichts.

Oin trat zu Thorin. „Wir haben alles bereit gemacht. Ich habe Decken und auch schon einen Stärkungstrank für die beiden Jungs zu bereitet, alles ist getan, damit wir sie möglichst schnell wieder warm bekommen", sprach der alte Heiler.

Thorin konnte gerade nicht antworteten, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zusammen mit Dori seine Neffen durch eine besonders starke Strömung zu ziehen, doch er nickte Oin kurz zu.

* * *

><p>Mit letzter Kraft konnte Fili sich an einer Wurzel festhalten, die aus dem steilen Ufer Hang ragte. „Kili, wir haben es fast geschafft. Sie doch, wir sind schon am Ufer. Onkel und die anderen werden uns jetzt raus holen", flüsterte Fili seinem kleinen Bruder ins Ohr.<p>

Kili regte sich ein kleines bisschen, er öffnete gerade die Augen, als starke Hände nach ihm griffen. Fili versuchte Dori zu helfen, seinen Bruder hoch zubekommen, doch hatte er nicht mehr genug Kraft. Fili konnte sich gerade noch selber am Ufer festhalten und darauf achten, nicht weg geschwemmt zu werden. Nur wenige Sekunden nach dem man Kili aus dem Wasser geholt hatte, wurde auch Fili aus dem Wasser gezogen. Nori hatte keine Mühe mit dem Gewicht von dem blonden Zwerg und endlich stand Fili wieder auf dem trocknen. Er sah sich suchend um, auch wenn seine Zähne klapperten und er zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Wo ist Kili?", fragte er. Wo war sein kleiner Bruder? Er wollte ihn jetzt sehen. Musste sich vergewissern, wie es ihm ging. Als sie im Wasser waren hatte Fili bemerkt, dass Kili einige Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Er musste jetzt unbedingt überprüfen wie es ihm ging. Leider hatte er nicht mit Balin gerechnet. „Du wirst ihn sehen, sobald es dir selbst ein wenig besser geht. Du musst dich erstmal aufwärmen, Oin versorgt Kili", sprach Balin beruhigend auf Fili ein. Dieser schüttelte aber wehemend den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde erst für mich selbst sorgen, wenn ich Kili gesehen habe!"

Balin zog eine seiner buschigen weißen Augenbrauen hoch. „Fili, du wirst dich jetzt hier hin setzten und diesen Tee trinken. Danach kannst du gerne deinen Bruder sehen. Und du musst jetzt aus deinen nassen Klamotten raus", wies Balin Fili scharf zurecht. Mit so etwas hätte Fili nicht gerechnet. Nicht von Balin. Ihn hatte Fili immer als den älteren Zwerg im Kopf, der ihm und seinem Bruder Geschichten erzählte.

Dennoch tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Fili schälte sich aus seinen nassen Beinkleidern, während sich Balin umdrehte, damit er etwas Privatsphäre haben konnte. Schweigend nahm er die Decke und die trockenen Anziehsachen, die ihm sein alter Lehrer kurz darauf hinhielt und zog sich an.

„Danke", murmelte Fili und nahm die ihm angebotene Teetasse. Der Tee darin war warm und seine Hände kribbelten von dem plötzlichen Umschwung von kalt nach heiß. Fili trank seine Tasse so schnell wie möglich aus, auch wenn er sich dabei mehr als einmal den Mund verbrannte. Schließlich reichte er sie Balin zurück. „Hier, ich habe den Tee ausgetrunken. Jetzt will ich Kili sehen!"

* * *

><p>Balin seufzte und rollte die Augen. Was hatte er erwartet? Er kannte die beiden Brüder schon ihr Leben lang, Fili würde alles über das Wohl seines kleinen Bruders stellen. „Na los, geh schon. Kili ist mit Oin in dem Zelt". Das „Zelt" bestand aus nicht viel mehr als einigen Planen und Decken, die sie zusammen gebunden hatte und behelfsmäßig an den Bäumen rund herum befestigt hatten.<p>

Fili stürmte sofort auf das Zelt zu. Er schob Bofur beiseite, der gerade heraus kam und betrat den kleinen abgegrenzten Raum. Innendrin war es angenehm warm, Gloin hatte es geschaffte, ein Feuer zu entzünden.

Oin schaute missbilligend auf, als er bemerkte, dass noch jemand sein Krankenlager betreten hatte. „Ach du bist es Fili", grummelte er. Er wusste, er hätte jeden anderen Zwerg raus schmeißen können, außer diesen einen. Naja, vielleicht würde Fili ihm ja helfen können, Kili aufzuwecken. Der Junge war schon viel zu lange bewusstlos.

Fili nickte Oin nicht einmal zu, er hatte nur Augen für seinen Bruder. Kili lag kalk weiß auf einem Stapel Decken und Felle um ihn vor der Kälte des Bodens zu schützen. Auf ihm türmten sich noch mehr Decken und Felle, um ihn warm zu halten. „Kili", flüsterte sein älterer Bruder bestürzt. Als er Kili das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, wirkte er nicht so blass und nicht so… Leblos. Jetzt wendete Fili sich doch an den alten Heiler, welcher damit beschäftigt gewesen war, das Feuer zu schüren. „Oin, was ist mit Kili? Er ist doch nur erkältet, oder?", Fili hatte eine Dringlichkeit in der Stimme, dass es Oin weh tat ihm zu antworten. „Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht so genau sagen. Dein Bruder war dem Wasser sehr lange ausgesetzt, dazu hatte er viel Wasser geschluckt und in der Lunge, als wir euch beide endlich wieder hatten. Ansonsten hat er noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. wie ich vermute". Filis Augen wurden immer größer, während Oin sprach. Was konnte er tun um seinem kleinen Bruder zu helfen?

Oin schien genau zu wissen, was der blonde Zwerg als nächstes fragen wollte. „Ja, du kannst ihm und gleichzeitig dir helfen. Du musst ebenfalls ruhen und dich warm halten. Leg dich zu deinem Bruder, Körperwärme hilf am besten gegen Unterkühlung"

Oin drehte sich von den beiden Brüdern weg und trat aus ihrem provisorischen Zelt. Er würde ihren Anführer von den Verletzungen seiner beiden Patienten informieren.

Fili nickte nur schwach. Erst als er sich hinlegte und unter den Haufen von Decken und Fellen kroch, merkte er wieder, wie schwach und müde er war. Unter den Decken war es angenehm warm, obwohl Fili gedacht hatte, er würde etwas wie Wärme nie wieder spüren. Fili drehte sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder um.

* * *

><p>Das erste was Kili bemerkte war, dass sein Bruder zu ihm gekommen war. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Kilis Gesicht, Fili war hier! Sein Bruder drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ebenfalls.<p>

„Hey, kleiner Bruder, wie geht es dir?", fragte Fili besorgt. Er musterte Kili von oben bis unten, so gut das eben ging, wenn man unter haufenweisen Fellen lag, was praktisch gar nicht war.

Kili krächzte kurz und versuchte seine Stimmbänder zumindest einiger Masen unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ging schon mal besser", erklärte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Und dir?"

Fili zog seine Nase hoch. „Naja, erkältet würde ich sagen. Aber ansonsten eigentlich ganz gut"

Kili atmete erleichtert auf. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn seinem Bruder etwas zugestoßen wäre, um ihn zu retten. Fili hatte Kili beobachtet und konnte ganz genau erraten, was sein kleiner Bruder gerade gedacht hatte. „Kili, ich hätte unter allen Umständen versucht, dir zu helfen. Glaubst du, ich hätte einfach am Ufer gestanden und zugesehen, wie du ertrinkst? Lieber ertrink ich mit dir!", rief Fili.

„Danke, Fili. Aber du weißt schon, dass ich das gleiche getan hätte, wie du, oder?", fragte Kili seinen Bruder und zog dabei eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch. Fili sah seinen Bruder kurz an, bevor seine Augen ganz groß wurden.

„Du wärst doch nicht wegen mir in den Fluss gesprungen oder? Überleg dir doch mal was alles hätte passieren können!" Fili sah Kili beinahe panisch, er schien nicht zu realisieren, worauf sein kleiner Bruder hinaus wollte.

Kili jedoch konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Fili, dir ist schon klar, was du da gerade gesagt hast, oder?"

Sein großer Bruder sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bis er verstand. Gleichzeitig fingen beide Brüder an zu lachen.


	9. Magie

Magie

Der kleine Bilbo sah mit großen Augen dem Feuerwerk zu. Es war ein magisches Zauberspektakel, mit riesigen goldenen Lilien, Feuerregen und jeder Menge aufregenden Explosionen.

Es musste ein großer Zauberer seien, der soexquisite Sachen zaubern konnte.

Im jungen Bilbo regte sich seine abenteuerlustige Seite, die er eigentlich erst viel später entdecken sollte.

Er wollte auch solch Feuerwerke zusammen brauen können. Er überlegte, ob er nicht mit dem alten Mann mitgehen könnte. Dann würde er auch solch großartige Feuerwerke zaubern können. Er beschloss gerade zu ihm gehen und den Zauberer fragen, ob er ihn nicht mitnehmen könnte, als seine Mutter ihn zum Essen rief.

Der Gedanke daran vertrieb all seine aufregenden anderen Ideen. All das hätte Zeit bis nach dem Essen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es noch bis nach dem Essen 60 Jahre später, bis Bilbo endlich mit Gandalf mitging.

**A/N  
><strong>Hey, sorry das dieses Kapitel so kurz ist. Es ist nur so, dass ich momentan gleichzeitig an einer längeren FanFiktion (auch Hobbit )arbeite. Aus diesem Grund werde ich versuchen, die nächsten zwei Prompts hier so bald wie möglich hochzuladen, um mich ganz auf die andere Geschichte konzentrieren zu können. Ich habe schon sehr viel von ihr geschrieben, aber möchte erst so etwa die Hälfte fertig bekommen, bevor ich anfange sie mit euch zu teilen.  
>Vielen Dank für all die lieben Reviews, sie freuen mich jedes mal, wenn ich sie sehe :)<p> 


	10. Silber

Silber

„Onkel?"

„Ja, Fili?"

„Ich will nach Himling"

Thorin sah erstaunt von seiner Axt auf. „Wieso?"

„Bofur hat mir erzählt, dort hätten sie das beste Silber", erklärte Fili seinem Onkel geduldig. Wieso verstanden Erwachsene nie etwas, wenn man es ihnen erzählte? Immer musste man alles nochmal erklären.

„Da hat Bofur recht, aber meine eigentliche Frage war: Wofür brauchst du das Silber?", fragte Thorin während er sich wieder seiner Axt zuwandte. Sie musste dringend mal wieder geschliffen werden.

„Na, wegen Svea!". Langsam wurde Fili ungeduldig.

Thorin konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Die schöne Svea. Ist sie nicht ein bisschen alt für dich?"

„Nein! Und ich will ihr etwas Schönes schenken. Sie hat nämlich morgen Geburtstag". Fili nickte dazu bekräftigend. Für ihn schien es ganz nebensächlich zu sein, dass Svea etwa 30 Jahre älter war als er selbst.

„Achso. Du weißt aber schon, dass Silber aus Himling weitaus länger braucht, um hier anzukommen, oder? Es wäre eine weite Reise, von dieser kleinen Insel bis zu uns. Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät mein Kleiner"

Filis Augen weiteten sich als er hörte, was sein Onkel ihm sagte. „Was soll ich den dann machen?" Filis Augen wurden ganz groß und weinerlich. Er wollte Svea doch so gerne etwas zum Geburtstag schenken!

„Ich hätte da eine Idee. Wie wäre es, du gehst einfach und pflückst ihr ein paar Blumen? Darüber würde sie sich bestimmt auch freuen", schlug Thorin seinem Neffen vor.

„Bäh, Blumen sind was für Elben", antwortete Fili und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Wieder musste Thorin grinsen. Sein kleiner Neffe schaffte es einfach immer wieder ihn zum lachen zu bringen. „Naja, damit hast du vermutlich Recht".

„Und was dann?". Hatte sein Onkel denn gar keine guten Ideen, was Frauen betraf?

„Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt raus gehst und ein bisschen mit deinem kleinen Bruder spielst? Kili würde sich bestimmt freuen", versuchte Thorin Fili von seiner ursprünglichen Idee abzubringen.

„Der kann doch noch nicht mal richtig laufen. Wie soll ich denn mit dem spielen?", wollte Fili wissen.

So schnell ließ sich sein Neffe von einer Sache ablenken. Sehr praktisch für mich, stellte Thorin fest. Aber das wird wahrscheinlich nicht lange so bleiben, überlegte er weiter. Fili wird in die Phase kommen, wo ihn nichts mehr von seinen Fragen ablenken kann. Thorin seufzte innerlich schon, wenn er daran dachte.

„Du könntest Kili doch das Laufen beibringen. Dann könnt ihr viel schneller zusammen spielen", antwortet Thorin auf die Frage.

Filis Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während er darüber nachdachte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde so konzentriert, dass man hätte denken können, er wäre nicht sieben sondern 50 Jahre alt.

„Okay, du hast Recht. Wenn ich Kili Laufen bei bringe, können wir viel früher mit einander spielen. Und dann können wir nächstes Jahr alle zusammen nach Himling und für Svea ein Geschenk kaufen, oder?", fragte Fili seinen Onkel mit einem hoffnungsvollen Schimmer in den Augen. Mist, er scheint sich doch nicht so leicht von seiner Idee abbringen zu lassen, dachte Thorin bei sich. Das kommt bestimmt alles von seinem Durin Blut, da kann er ja gar nicht anders, als stur köpfig zu sein.

„Warten wir erstmal ab. Kann ja sein, dass du nächstes Jahr gar kein Silber aus Himling mehr haben willst"

„Das denke ich nicht". Fili zog in bester Imitation seiner Mutter eine Augenbraue hoch. „Svea hat schließlich nächstes Jahr wieder Geburtstag"

Thorin seufzte leise. Er sollte wahrscheinlich Dis schon mal davon in Kenntnis setzten, dass er und ihre beiden Söhne nächstes Jahr eine kleine Reise zu unternehmen hatten.

**A/N  
><strong>Hey, vielen vielen Dank fürs Lesen :) Ihr könnt euch auf das nächste (und letzte) Kapitel schon mal freuen, ich habe es bereits fertig :). Es sind wieder fast 3.000 Wörter geworden! Ich verrate euch schon mal den Prompt dazu: Elixier. Ich lade es bis Dienstag auf jeden Fall noch hoch. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich freue mich über jede Art von Feedback :)


	11. Elixier

Elixier

Es musste doch irgendetwas geben. Wieso musste ihm das passiere? Seine Haar, seine wundervollen Haare. Er würde jetzt stark sein müssen. Sein älterer Bruder würde bestimmt wissen, wie ihm jetzt noch zu helfen war. Wenn ich meinen Helm aufsetze, wird es keiner sehen, überlegte Dwalin. Der große, starke Zwerg stand vor seinem Spiegel und betrachtete das ganze Ausmaß dieser Katastrophe.

Es war fürchterlich, so herabwürdigend. So etwas hatte Dwalin noch nie gespürt. Über Nacht waren ihm alle Haare ausgefallen. Also nicht alle, nur die auf seiner Kopfmitte, aber trotzdem. Sein einziger Trost blieb, dass sein Bart unbeschädigt geblieben war. Die Schmach die ihn ansonsten verfolgt hätte, hätte er nicht ausgehalten. Ein Krieger in seiner Position und kein Bart! Das wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen.

Okay, ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Jetzt erstmal zu Balin. Er würde bestimmt Rat wissen oder ein Mittelchen oder ein Elixier zur Lösung des Problems haben.

Dwalin machte sich auf den Weg. Er musste nicht weit laufen, nur durch ein, zwei Straßen und schon wäre er dort. Helm auf und los ging es. Ein Glück waren so früh noch nicht allzu viele Zwerge in Thorins Hallen unterwegs. Durch einen Gang, über eine kleine Brücke und schon stand er vor der Tür seines Bruders. War Balin überhaupt schon wach? Dwalin würde es gleich herausfinden.

Er pochte mit einer Faust gegen die Tür und wartete. Er tiegerte vor der Tür auf und ab auch wenn er selbst es für eine schreckliche Angewohnheit hielt, aber er konnte jetzt einfach nicht ruhig stehen bleiben.

„Dwalin?"

Der angesprochene Zwerg schrak zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Balin die Tür geöffnet hatte. Ein klarer Beleg dafür, wie verstört er war. So etwas würde ihm sonst nie passieren. Immerhin war er einer der besten Kämpfer in den ganzen Ered Luin.

Balin musste nur einen Blick auf seinen Bruder werfen, um zu sehen dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schnell bat er ihn zu sich herein.

„Dwalin, setz dich erstmal dort drüben auf den Sessel, ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte sein großer Bruder. Naja, vielleicht besser älterer Bruder, denn Dwalin war ein ganzes Stück größer als er.

Dwalin tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Es brannte kein Feuer, wieso auch, es war früher morgen und dazu kam der Sommer. Tagsüber konnte es draußen schon sehr heiß werden.

Balins Kammer war behaglich eingerichtete. Es gab einige Sessel um den Kamin, einen Tisch mit noch mehr Sitzgelegenheiten und dazu noch einige Regale und Schränke. Wie Dwalin seinen Bruder kannte, waren diese wahrscheinlich mit allerlei Büchern und Karten gefüllt. Das Herzstück des Raumes war allerdings der reichverzierte Waffenschrank neben den Kamin. In ihm bewahrte sein Bruder alles seine Waffen auf, viele noch aus den Hallen Erebors sowie einige andere Kunstgegenstände aus ihrem verlorenen Königreich.

Der Anblick davon beruhigte Dwalin ein wenig. Ihr Volk hatte ein ganzes Reich verloren und hatte es geschafft neu anzufangen. Er würde das auch schaffen. Außerdem, Haar wuchs nach. Er würde nur einige Jahre mit dieser Schande leben müssen. Solange, bis es etwa wieder seine frühere Länge erreicht hatte.

Das war – Warte, Nein! Er ließ sein Haar schon fast sein ganzes Leben wachsen, es würde nie wieder zu seiner früheren Pracht zurückkehren. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Dwalin schlucken. Und noch einmal. Und irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten.

Er, der große Krieger, immer an der Seite ihres Königs, fing an zu weinen. Dwalin saß in seinem Sessel und schluchzte über seinen Verlust.

Sein Bruder war in der Küche gewesen um etwas Ale und Frühstück zu holen, als er etwas hörte, dass er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Sehr lange. Weinte Dwalin etwa?

Balin ließ sofort alles stehen und liegen und rannte zurück in seine Wohnkammer.

„Dwalin, Bruder! Was ist geschehen?", rief er verzweifelt als er seinen kleinen Bruder als schluchzendes Häufchen auf dem Sessel sah.

Dwalin blickte auf. Vor ihm stand sein Bruder, mit tränennassem Bart nahm er vorsichtig seinen Helm ab.

Balins Atem stockte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und das Erste was er tat, war seinen Bruder in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Normalerweise waren sie nicht die Art von Familie, die sich dauernd umarmte oder dergleichen, aber nun war es nötig.

Dwalin spürte, wie sein Bruder ihn aus dem Sessel in seine Arme zog. Sie hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr umarmte, Dwalin hatte ganz vergessen wie gut eine Umarmung tuen konnte. Die starken Arme seines Bruders fühlten sich so vertraut an, wie als sie noch Kinder waren und miteinander gespielt hatten.

Nach einer Weil ließ Balin von seinem kleinen Bruder ab und hielt ihn auf armes Länge von sich weg. „So. Nun erzähl mir doch erstmal was passiert ist. Wir werden schon etwas dagegen tun können", versprach Balin seinem aufgelöstem Bruder. Die beiden setzten sich wieder auf die Sessel und Dwalin begann.

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht und…" Er stockte, es bereitete ihm sichtlich Mühe weiter zu sprechen. Er schluckte und nahm den Faden wieder auf. „Da waren sie einfach nicht mehr da. Meine Haare… Sie lagen überall auf meinem Bett, es war schrecklich. Sie… Oh Balin, wie soll ich mit dieser Schande nur weiter leben?!", fragte Dwalin seinen Bruder verstört. „Ich werde mich doch so nie wieder irgendwo blicken lassen können"

„Also erstmal können wir froh sein, dass dein Bart nicht betroffen ist. Mahal sei Dank dafür", erwiederte Balin.

Bei dieser Vorstellung graute es Dwalin, sein Bart… „Du hast Recht. Ein Glück".

„Nun. Lass mich überlegen. Wir müssen erstmal herausfinden, wieso dieses Unglück überhaupt geschehen ist. Es muss eine Ursache geben, wenn wir diese herausfinden, finden wir bestimmt auch eine Lösung".

Dwalin nickte. Er wusste, sein Bruder würde wissen was zu tun ist.

„Also, hast du gestern irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches gemacht oder gegessen?"

„Nein", antwortete der Krieger und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Hm, ich habe mal von einem ähnlichen Fall in einer Geschichte gelesen". Balin runzelte die Stirn und lief zu seinem Bücherschrank.

„Wie, von einem ähnlichen Fall? Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte du könntest mir einfach eine Salbe aus einem deiner Elixiere mischen und dann würde mein Haar ganz schnell wieder nachwachsen!", rief Dwalin alarmiert.

Sein Bruder kam zu ihm zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so funktionieren wird".

Dwalins Augen weiteten sich. „Aber wieso? Es wird doch eine Art Krankheit sein, oder etwa nicht? Dagegen können Heiler doch etwas tun!", rief Dwalin laut. Er war nun nicht mehr traurig über sein Schicksal, sondern verdammt wütend. Wieso war ihm diese Schmach zugekommen?

„Das ist es ja gerade!", brüllte Balin. Sein kleiner Bruder sah ihn erschrocken an. Wann hatte Balin ihn das letzte Mal angebrüllt? Es war schon lange her. Und in all ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auch höchstens dreimal vorgekommen.

Dwalin schien zu schrumpfe, als er die laute Stimme seines Bruders hörte. „Aber was ist es dann?", flüsterte er.

Balin griff seinen kleinen Bruder an den Schultern. „Das was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde kann ich noch nicht bestätigen. Es ist lediglich eine Vermutung. Aber ich glaube, dass was dir geschehen ist, ist eine Art Fluch, die auf unserem Haus lastet".

Dwalin trat ein paar Schritte von Balin weg und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Ein Fluch?", wiederholte er mit leiser Stimme. „Wie? Wie kommt es, dass keiner davon weiß? Immerhin gehören wir dem Hause Durin an. Wenn darauf ein Fluch lasten würde, würde es doch auch Thorin betreffen. Und Mahal bewahre, auch Fili und Kili!"

„Naja, ich meinte eher wirklich nur unseren Familienzweig. Fili und Kili wären davon gar nicht mehr betroffen".

Balin wollte gerade weiter erzählen, doch da wurde er von einem lauten Auf Seufzer unterbrochen. „Mahla und allen Valar zum Dank! Überleg dir, welche Schande das über die Jungs bringen würde. Jetzt sind sie noch kleine Kinder, aber später?" Dwalin wollte sich das gar nicht vorstellen, schon jetzt lachten manche Zwerglinge über sein jüngstes Patenkind Kili. Gut, der Junge war wirklich anders als andere Zwerglinge in diesem Alter, aber eine solche Katastrophe wie sie ihm wiederfahren war, würde den noch Kleinen umbringen.

„Stimmt, ein Glück sind die beiden nicht betroffen. Also, nochmal zu dem Fluch zurück", sprach Balin weiter. Sofort war sein Bruder wieder ganz Ohr und hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Es gibt eine Legende, dass unser Ururgroßvater Borin von einer schrecklichen Hexe verflucht worden sei. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso, jedenfalls sollen ihm danach, wie dir, fast alle Haare ausgefallen sein. Dazu soll sie scheinbar noch gesagt haben, dass jeder aus Borins Linie, der ihm Ebenbildlich sei, das gleiche Schicksal erleide"

Dwalin rutschte auf seinem Sessel hin und her. „Woher weißt du das alles? Ich habe noch nie von dieser Legende gehört und ich kenne viele Geschichten. Bestimmt fast so viele wie du!"

Sein älterer Bruder fing an zu Grinsen. „So viele wie ich? Davon träumst du doch nur! Ich erinnere mich daran, wie es war, als wir noch Kinder waren. Du warst doch nie vom Trainingsplatz weg zu bekommen, auch wenn schon alle wieder vorm Feuer saßen und gemeinsam Geschichten von Farin hörten".

Trotz seiner misslichen Lage zog Dwalin eine Schnute. „Ich habe auch viele Geschichten von unserem Großvater gehört"

„Ja, trotzdem hast du lieber irgendwelchen Schabernack mit Thorin gemacht, während ich mit Oin Geschichten gelauscht habe"

Bei diesen Erinnerungen musste Dwalin grinsen. Bei Gelegenheit müsste er Thorin nochmal darauf ansprechen. Sie hatten immer so viel Spaß gehabt. Aber jetzt war Balin erstmal drab. „Also jetzt tu mal nicht so, als hättest du eine blütenweiße Weste. Ich erinnere dich nur daran, wie du mit ein paar Freunden im Weinkeller erwischt wurdest, obwohl ihr alle noch nicht mal 40 wart. Ich glaube, ich kann mich kaum erinnern, dich je wieder so betrunken zu sehen"

Diese Mal war es Balins Zeit, sich an frühere Geschehnisse zu erinnern. „Oh, bitte erinnere mich nicht daran! Wenn das irgendjemand weiß, kann ich mich nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen!"

Dwalin grinste halb fies, und ließ seinen Bruder noch ein bisschen zappeln. „Wie viele Flaschen Wein hattet ihr nochmal getrunken? Waren es drei oder doch sogar vier? Ihr hattet zu fünft vier Falschen Wein getrunken und wart danach einfach so dicht. Ihr habt einfach alle gar nichts vertragen. Ich muss heut noch darüber lachen!", lachte Dwalin. Zuerst sah Balin alles andere als begeistert aus, doch nach einer kurzen Weile stimmte er in das laute Gelächter seines Bruders mit ein.

Nach einer Weile verklang ihr Lachen, und die beiden wandten sich wieder ernsteren Themen zu.

„Also, das heißt ich sehe so aus wie unser Urgroßvater Borin?", fragte Dwalin um sich noch einmal zu versichern. Balin blickte ins Feuer, während er antwortete. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Das wäre die einzig logische Erklärung. Außer du bist ernsthaft krank, was ich nicht glaube. Und du sagst ja auch, du hättest nichts Falsches gegessen".

„Hm, stimmt", brummte sein Bruder als Antwort und nickte zustimmend. Er würde nun die eine Frage stellen müssen, die ihm am meisten auf dem Herzen lag. Und vor welcher er am meisten Angst hatte. Dwalin schluckte, sein Hals war trocken, wie als er als er das erste mal in eine Schlacht zog. Nur das hier war schlimmer, viel schlimmer. „Werden meine Haare wieder nach wachsen?" Er sah Balin nicht an, während er seine Frage stellte, sondern blickte weiter ins Feuer. Er würde es nicht aushalten können, seinen Bruder bei der Beantwortung zu sehen.

Balin wusste, wie schwierig es für Dwalin gewesen sein musste, diese Frage zu stellen. Nun zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, als er daran dachte, welche Antwort er Dwalin geben musste. Balin sah hoch und schaute seinem Bruder in die Augen. Noch bevor er überhaupt den Mund geöffnet hatte, kannte Dwalin die Antwort.

„Nein, Dwalin. Deine Haare werden nicht wieder nachwachsen. Aber dein Bart wird davon verschont bleiben, denn in allen Erzählungen wurde noch gesagt, was für einen herrlichen Bart Borin gehabt haben soll".

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Dwalin die Augen und atmete tief aus. Immerhin würde er seinen Bart behalten können.

„Und es gibt wirklich nichts, das du dagegen tun könntest?"

Sein älterer Bruder schüttelte nur den Kopf, gegen Flüche konnte er nichts ausrichten. Außerdem war er sowieso kein Heiler.

Plötzlich war Dwalin wie versteinert. Erst jetzt schien ihm klar zu werden, was dieser Fluch für ihn bedeuten würde. „Mein ganzes Leben…", flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er würde nie wieder irgendwo hingehen könne, wie könnte er sich jemals wieder irgendwo sehen lassen?

Verzweifelt wandte er sich an seinen älteren Bruder, der ihn geduldig beobachtete. „Balin, was soll ich nur tun? Wie soll ich das aushalten?"

Balins Augen wurden noch weicher, sein Bruder tat ihm Leid. Dwalin war niemand, der um Hilfe fragte oder sich sonst irgendwie eine Schwäche anmerken ließ. Aber seine Haare…

„Weißt du noch in der Nacht vor deiner ersten Trainingsstunde? Du hattest dich so darauf gefreut, doch plötzlich bekamst du Angst. Du wolltest es nicht vermasseln und wolltest sofort beweisen, dass du ein großer Kämpfer werden würdest. Und von der ersten Stunde an war unser Trainer von dir begeistert".

Dwalin sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an, er wusste Balin versuchte irgendeine Verbindung der beiden Ereignisse heranzuziehen, aber er konnte noch nicht ganz erkennen worauf sein Bruder hinauswollte.

„Du machst es einfach so wie damals", erzählte Balin weiter, „du gehst einfach daraus und zeigst es allen!"

Jetzt musste Dwalin grinsen, na darauf hätte er auch kommen können. „Aber wie soll ich den unseren Freunde so –", er gestikulierte auf seine Halbglatze, „ unter die Augen treten können?"

„Also wirklich, Dwalin. Du bist einer der besten Krieger die ich kenne. In wie vielen Schlachten hast du schon mitgekämpft? Wie viele Orks kannst du alleine besiegen? Bitte, antworte mir lieber nicht", setzte Balin noch hinterher, als er sah das sein Bruder kurz davor war ihm alles aufzuzählen, „sonst sitzen wir morgen noch hier".

„Das stimmt. Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher wie viele Orks ich gle –". Dwalin wurde hier von seinem Bruder unterbrochen, denn auch wenn ihm sein kleiner Bruder heute sehr Leid tat, wollte er sich nicht noch einmal alle Heldentaten seines Bruders anhören müssen. Die kannte er besser als alle Geschichten, die ihm jemals erzählt worden waren.

„Jedenfalls worauf ich hinaus wollte", machte Balin daher weiter, „war, dass du doch wohl nicht vor der Meinung einiger Zwerge fürchten wirst, oder?"

Dwalin zog ein wenig den Kopf ein, als er das von seinem Bruder hörte. Weil eigentlich war es ja genau das, was ihm so Angst machte. Balin sah es Dwalin genau an und schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich hätte da vermutlich genau die Idee, die du gerade bräuchtest"

Hoffungsvoll hob Dwalin den Blick. „Ja? Welche wäre das denn?"

„Eigentlich eine sehr simple. Wie wäre es mit Tattoos?"

Der Blick von Dwalin gewann sofort an Glanz und man sah ihm sofort an, wie angetan er von dieser Idee war. „Tattoos! Das ist die beste Idee, die du je hattest. Somit wäre mein Schädel zumindest nicht gänzlich nackt!". Dwalin stand auf und umarmte seinen Bruder völlig überraschender Weise. Normalerweise war es immer Balin, der eine Umarmung anführte.

„Okay, aber was möchtest du dir gerne auf den Kopf tätowieren lassen?", fragte Balin nachdenklich. Dwalin, wieder ganz er selbst musste nicht lange überlegen. „Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"

Das Gesicht seines Bruders leuchtete, es war der perfekte Wortlaut für seinen Bruder. „Na dann mal los, Dwalin. Ich denke du möchtest das noch heute gebacken bekommen, oder?"

Dwalin stand schon auf, während sein Bruder noch am sprechen war. „Aber klar doch. Ich werde gleich den nächsten Tätowierer aufsuchen. Kommst du mit?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht gerne", erwiderte Balin, während auch er sich aus dem bequemen Sessel erhob.

„Gehen wir"

Die beiden Brüder wollten gerade aus der Tür treten, als Dwalin noch einmal schnell zurück musste.

„Sorry, aber ohne meinen Helm will ich jetzt trotzdem erst mal nicht gesehen werden", entschuldigte er sich bei seinem Bruder als er wieder vor der Tür stand.

Balin klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter um ihm zu zeigen, dass er vollstes Verständnis dafür hatte. „Dieser Unfall wird dich nur noch stärker machen, kleiner Bruder. Wenn du damit klar kommst, wird dich nichts und niemand mehr aufhalten können"

Dwalin sah seinen Bruder kurz an, berührt von seinen Worte. Es stimmte, wenn er mit diesem Problem umgehen konnte, könnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. Dennoch... „Ich bin viel größer als du!"  
>Balin lachte leise, ein altes Spiel von ihnen. Dwalin war schon lange der größere der beiden Brüder gewesen und seit dem hatten sie sich gegenseitig damit aufgezogen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die noch immer leeren Gänge von Thorins Hallen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu! - Äxte der Zwerge! Die Zwerge werden kommen!

So, jetzt erstmal vielen vielen Dank an alle die meine FanFiktion gelesen, Reviews geschrieben oder sie zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Wirklich, es freut mich so übertrieben, dass andere Menschen sich dafür interessieren, was ich hier schreibe! Das war es jetzt mit den Prompts, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie immer, bei irgendwelchen Anmerkungen einfach eine Review hinterlassen ;)

Achja, Thorins Hallen werden im Buch erwähnt, dass sind ihre Hallen in den Ered Luin.


End file.
